30 August 1988
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1988-08-30 ; Comments * Peel plays a track from Half Off who do a cover of the Bad Brains' Sailin On. *Peel mentions that Sandy Nelson was a one legged drummer. *Peel doesn't mention his birthday on the show except when he dedicates an Oscar Toney Jr. record to himself. Sessions * Funky Ginger #1. Recorded: 1988-07-26. Broadcast: 15 August 1988 Tracklisting * Siddeleys: Are You STILL Evil When You're Sleeping? (12" - Sunshine Thuggery) Sombrero *A.R.K.: Listen Up! (12") Rough Trade *Robson Banda And The New Black Eagles: Nyimbo Yakwasu (v/a LP - Zimbabwe Frontline) Earthworks *House Of Love: Destroy The Heart (7") Creation *Half Off: Sailin On (7" - Shoot Guns) New Beginning *'File 4 starts' *Queen Latifah: Wrath Of My Madness (12") Tommy Boy *Bobby Lee Trammel: Toolie Froolie (v/a LP - The Big Itch) Mr. Manicotti *Funky Ginger: Slaughter House (session) @''' *Smiths: Rusholme Ruffians (LP - Meat Is Murder) Rough Trade *Horny Genius: If You Could Smell What I Think (7" - Man & Beast) Pööter *Longsy D + Cut Master M.C.: To The Rhythm (12") Big One *Cre-Shells: Dracula (v/a LP - Strummin' Mental Volume One) Link *My Bloody Valentine: You Made Me Realise (12") Creation :(JP: 'Their best yet I think') *Bolt Thrower: Psychological Warfare (LP - In Battle There Is No Law!) Vinyl Solution *Hardcore: A Different Groove (12"- Take It From The Top) NuBeat *David McComb: Country Boy (v/a LP - 'Til Things Are Brighter..A Tribute To Johnny Cash) Red Rhino *Kit: My Design (12") Play Hard *Funky Ginger: Jack The Knife (session) '''@ *'File 4 pauses' *A.C. Temple: Chinese Burn (LP - Blowtorch) Further *Jah Whoosh: I'm Alright (v/a LP - Studio Kinda Cloudy - Keith Hudson And Friends) Trojan @''' *Weather Prophets: Always The Light (12") Creation *Sandy Nelson: Civilization (LP - Compelling Percussion) London *'''File 4 resumes *Eric B. & Rakim: To The Listeners (LP - Follow The Leader) MCA *Shamen: It's All Around (LP - Strange Day Dreams) Materiali Sonori :(JP: 'Something rowdier for you, from the LP South Of Heaven, Slayer') *Slayer: Cleanse The Soul (LP - South Of Heaven) Def Jam *Funky Ginger: Money Passion Vice (session) @''' *Nightingales: Torn (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *Oscar Toney Jr.: That's All I Want From You (LP - Papa Don's Preacher) Charly R&B *'''File 4 ends *Caretaker Race: Anywhere But Home (12") Roustabout *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 3 File ; Name * 1) 020A-B3160XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 * 2) 020A-B3160XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 * 3) 1988-08-xx-09-xx Peel Show LE017.mp3 * 4) John Peel 30 Aug 1988.mp3 ; Length * 1) 1:01:59 * 2) 0:55:53 * 3) 1:34:58 (33:59-51:44) (42:38-46:33 unique) * 4) 1:12:06 ; Other * 1-2) Recordings at the British Library * 3) Created from LE017 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 Peel August September 1988 Lee Tape 17. Note a few tracks were also taped on Peel August 1988 Lee Tape 16 and Peel August 1988 Lee Tape 15 but these may have been earlier plays of these tracks * 4) Many thanks to Tim ; Available * 1-2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3160/1) * 3) Mooo * 4) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Tim's Tapes Category:Lee Tapes